Young Justice Young Blood Ch 1
by BettaRae
Summary: After years of roaming the jungles of Africa the daughter of Selina Kyle finally breaches the lights of the big city. Will she be able to prove herself worthy of fighting on the side of right? Or will she be forced into the life of evil?
1. Young Justice Young Blood Ch 1

A lean shape of a feline like creature stalked though the ferns and overgrowth of the forest floor. Hardly ever did this shape leave its home in daylight but hunger dragged it from the deep dark cave. A deer grazed in a small open meadow, this was the meal the shape was looking for.

"This way! Move!" A shout sounded though the forest and echoed off the tree trunks sending the deer fleeing into the safety of cover. The shape that had been crouching ready to pounce sprang, its aim effected from the noise.

Grunting and growling the shape pursuing the deer soon fell behind quickly. Tail flicking in anger the shape let out a furious hiss before being thrown head over heels by an unknown subject.

Digging its claws into the ground the shape recovered and faced the creature that knocked it down.

"What the…" The shape flung itself at the being pinning it to the ground. Growling in the face the shape bared its teeth only to be knocked aside again.

Hissing at the new attacker the shape's eyes burned with anger.

"It can't be." A new being entered the small meadow, covered in back with a lightning bolt symbol on its chest. Another being descended from the sky, green skinned and auburn hair flowing in the breeze, and another came though the ferns a bow drawn.

Taking quick looks from one two legged creature to another the shape counted five in total enemies. Bearing its teeth a grown ripped though the shape.

"We aren't going to hurt you." A tall guy with snake-like markings on his arms spoke.

The feline shape growled again when he tried to get closer.

"Kal, this has nothing to do with the mission." Another male spoke his eyes covered by a dark mask.

"I know Robin but the mission can wait, first we tend to her."

"Why should we care?" A boy with bright blue eyes asked. "I mean it's not like she wants us around." He crossed his arms looking angry and bored.

"I could read her mind…"

The feline roared flattening her ears.

"I don't think that would be a good idea M'gann." The first boy spoke again straightening up.

"It's like she could understand you." The girl with the bow finally spoke.

The shape nodded acknowledging she could, in fact, understand the people surrounding her.

'_Batman to team.'_ An electronic sounding voice came from the one wearing a dark mask.

The shape took off into the trees dodging around lots and boulders; she knew everything that lived in the forest, every stone and tree.

"Do you think you could get away that easy?" The guy with a lightning bolt asked.

Hissing the feline sprang up a tree.

"Okay, wasn't expecting that." The boy raced on under the feline shape.

"_We know who you are."_ The voice rang clear and loud in the felines head.

She screeched and lost her footing falling thirty feet though the air. Then in the last ten feet a weight touched her and carried the feline safely to the ground. Stumbling from being set on the ground the feline looked up, now she was surrounded. On each side stood a being at the ready to keep her there.

Snorting, and finally admitting defeat the shape breathed in deep and exhaled.

"No…way." The boy with the lightening bold whispered.

"Batman said she was different." The boy with the mask crossed is arms and smirked.

The feline shape started to take on a new form, her paws turned into hands and feet. Her ears retracted down and soon resembled those of a human and her muzzle sank in and soon became cheeks, a human nose and lips. The only thing that remained visible of her previous form was her tail. Now it flicked back and forth behind her human form and her bright green eyes were illuminated by the sunlight that shown though the forest leaves.

"Alright, you got me. Now what do you want?" The girl spoke crossing her arms and curling her tail.


	2. Young Justice Young Blood Ch 2

The five people that had run down the feline now stood, mouths gaping, staring at the girl that now stood before them. Her brown hair was tugged by the silent breeze that crossed her face, the natural caramel highlights catching the sun.

"Well?" The girl asked unfolding one of her arms and holding her hand up.

"Robin did you see what I see?" The boy with the lightning bolt asked.

"It…it was quite a surprise." The guy with tattoos stood straight, wide eyed.

"Oh come on!" The girl though her arms in the air. "You chase me down like you know who I am then you stand there like a deer in caught in headlights, and trust me that's an ugly site."

Thunder sounded over head and the girl looked up to see the first drops of rain fall.

"Come on." She pushed though the two girls that still stood around her. "Do you want to get wet or would you rather stay dry?" Moving though the forest knowing that even without an answer the five people would follow her.

After walking though the forest for ten minutes the rain was coming down in sheets.

"How much further?" The girl with blonde hair asked from the back her arms crossed trying to keep herself warm.

"Well, if I were traveling at my top speed," the girl called back lifting up a large leaf. "I'd say about three seconds." Pushing back a frond leaf the brown haired girl revealed a large opening to a cave.

"That's your home?" The green skinned girl asked.

"What do you expect; I live in the rain forest." Racing across the open ground the girl dove into the safety of the cave and squeezed out her wet hair. Within seconds the group following her was doing the same, most of them anyway.

"So, why are you here?" The girl moved deeper into the darkness and grabbed two stones. With a quick movement she flicked one rock over another and a fire soon rippled its warmth though the cave. She moved a little ways further and lit another; this on a bit bigger than the first.

"We were sent here." The blonde haired boy spoke calmly.

"Well I know that much." The girl said setting the stones back on the ground next to the first fire.

"I'm Kid Flash," the guy dressed in all back with the bolt of lightning was next to the girl in less than a heartbeat.

"I'm Alice." The girl said craning her head away from the boy. _"How'd he get so close? I thought he was by the cave entrance."_

"Well, Alice," the blonde haired girl shouldered her bow. "How long have you lived in..lived in a cave in the middle of the rain forest?"

"For as long as I can remember. I raised myself by watching the animals. Deer have great hearing, Fishing Cats…well fish, Jaguars are excellent stalkers and snakes move swiftly without making a sound." Alice answered ducking into a small crevice in the cave wall her voice echoed from inside. "Everything I know from hunting to making fires to protecting myself from dangers, I learned from watching," she ducked back out carrying a large leaf bundle in her arms. "Out here you either learn or die."

Dropping the bundle by the fire she bent down and started to rifle though it. The contents were fruits and berries Alice had collected over the long days and some dried meat.

"Sorry I can't offer you anything more then what I have left, my hunt was interrupted." Casually she glanced over at the group.

"We are sorry for disturbing you." The tattooed guy said placing a hand over his heart. "I am Kaldur'ahm…"

"You can call him Aqualad." Kid Flash answered suddenly next to Alice once more.

"This is my team, Robin, Artemis, M'gann and Superboy.

The masked boy, the blonde, the green skinned girl and the strong guy with bright blue eyes, Alice looked over each of them memorizing their names.

"Alice, do you know how you got here, to the jungle?" Robin asked.

Shaking her head Alice brought over the food and set it in the middle, the group sat in a circle next to the fire and dug in.

"As far as I know I've always been here, at least I never remember being anywhere else."

"How to you shift from one form to another?" M'gann asked, obviously curious.

"I just do, I can't really explain it but I'm not normally in my human form." Alice picked up a meat stick and examined it.

"Why not?" Superboy asked.

"It's painful." Alice took a bite and looked at the stunned faces around her. "What you though changing from a jaguar to a human and back again was easy?"

"I just thought it would be natural." Robin said rubbing the back of his head.

'_Batman to Team.' _The electronic voice sounded again. Robin rushed off to the cave mouth and took the call.

"So, what all can you do, since you are all interested in my abilities?"

"I can run at super speeds." Kid Flash answered a smirk on his face.

"That would explain why you were always next to me when you talked to me." Alice said.

"I'm able to manipulate water and generate electricity." Aqualad touched his tattoos.

"I'm from Mars." M'gann spoke cheerfully.

"What's Mars?" Alice asked.

"It's a whole planet like Earth where Martians live. I can change my form to anything I want."

"I'm just an archer." Artemis said eating a berry.

Robin returned with a grim look on his face.

"And what do you do?" Alice asked.

"I'm a detective that specializes in martial arts." Robin said.

"Sit and eat, it'll be raining for a few hours at least." Alice told him gesturing to the empty stop across from her.

"No time, Batman needs us back at the Cave."

"What's going on?" Aqualad asked.

"Not sure." Robin shook his head. "He wouldn't say."

"What's a Batman?" Alice asked confused.

"He's my mentor and helps lead the Justice League. He says we need to bring you back to the Cave."

Alice froze, "Leave the forest? This is my home!"

"Come on, it'll be fun!" Kid Flash said with a smile.

"Why?" Alice stood crossing her arms in front of her chest. "Why does this Batman person want me to leave?"

Robin sighed, "He believes he knows your mother."

The feline shifter slowly laid her arms at her sides. "My…my mother?"

"You just have to come with us." Robin said.

"Come on, what's the worst that could happen?" Kid Flash asked putting an arm over Alice's shoulders.

Looking down Alice was unsure of everything. The people she had just met, this Batman character and him possibly knowing who her mother was. But her feline nature got the better of her. Raising her head she looked directly into the Robin's eyes.

"Take me to him."


	3. Young Justice Young Blood Ch 3

A strange craft appeared outside the cave and opened its door, lowering down a ramp. The Team ran inside leaving the feline shifting girl standing alone in the only thing she knew. Alice was unsure now, should she really go and find her mother? Or would it be easier to stay in the safety of the forest she called home?

"You coming?" Kid Flash asked standing at the foot of the ramp.

Taking another heartbeat Alice raced for the open door feeling one last drop of rain splash her scalp.

"What is this?" Alice asked trying to see very new thing at once.

"M'gann, can you make another seat?" Robin asked.

"Of course!" A seat formed itself beside Alice and she gave a small jump back.

"Don't worry, the Bioship won't hurt," M'gann smiled taking the chair on a platform. "Unless I want it to attack of course."

Alice gave the green skinned girl a nervous look then sat down. She was then rapped with what seemed like rope.

"Hey, don't be scared." Aqualad touched Alice's shoulder and gave her an encouraging smile.

"Thanks, it's just all so…new to me." The new girl smiled back. "I'm also not use to being in this form. It'll take some time for me to get acquainted again." Alice looked at her hands clenching and unclenching them into fists.

Aqualad gave a court nod and walked over to another seat.

"Everyone ready?" Robin asked taking a seat near the front of the ship.

"Ready." Artemis answered.

Superboy just nodded.

"Alright M'gann take us home."

The ship took off smoothly flying though the air, being driven by M'gann.

Alice took the time to think back on her days in the forest. Lying her head back she closed her eyes soon being pulled in by sleep.

Alice felt her eyes open, the edges blurred and she only seeing in yellows, oranges and blues.

"_She's perfect!"_ A woman's voice cried with joy. _"My perfect little Alice."_

Alice felt herself give a small squeak in response to the woman. Her paws reaching out for the glass that separated them. _Paws! She had paws!_

"_My dear she still has several months of developing."_ Another voice, an older man's voice, sounded close.

"_Yes I know, but she's still perrfect!"_

_That woman just purred! She must be my mother!_

Alice tried to get a better look at the woman but the glass gave her a strange appearance. Even if Alice did meet her in the future she couldn't be sure she'd even recognize her.

"_Sleep well tonight my little kitten, soon we will be together."_

Alice was jostled awake breaking the bindings that were holding her to the chair.

"Hey," Kid Flash had left his chair and rushed over bending down over Alice. "Are you alright?"

Alice couldn't say anything, there was nothing to say. She was neither alright nor bad.

"I'm fine." She choked out. "Just not use to this form."

"If you wish, you can change back." Aqualad insisted.

"Thank you, is there anywhere I could go to change?" Alice asked looking at M'gann.

"Why can't you just change like you did last time?" Artemis asked turning in her chair.

Looking down at the floor the girl gathered her words. "Changing back in to my feline form is painful, I go into a blind rage and strike at anything. I don't want to hurt anyone."

"That's why you don't change from your cat form." Robin observed.

Alice nodded.

"I've created a room at the back of the ship for you." M'gann nodded.

"Thank you." Alice was helped to her feet by Kid Flash and made her way to the back of the ship. She saw a door with a little feline figure marking it as the room M'gann had created for her. Alice entered and sat on the floor buried her face in her hands and drawing her knees to her chest. She cried. For how long Alice didn't know. But she did have mother, somewhere. But why had she left Alice in the forest? Why as she born in her feline form? Who was the old man? Her father? No he couldn't be. Forcing herself to stop the tear shed Alice pulled herself together and changed.

Pain rippled though her muscles expanding and contracting them, her bones jutted forward stretching her face, her nose split and her hands seemed to crush forming her paws. Alice's spine straightened and realigned her body, her scull felt like it was being smashed by a large tree then pulled apart by a bear. She growled, grunted, roared, hissed and screamed. A small glint at the back of her mind told her someone was listing in to her painful transformation. Her claws jutted out and she stuck at the walls leaving large gashing that filled back in. Finally, her jaw widened and her long k-9 teeth brook though the gums causing her to split her gums, warm iron rich blood trickled into her mouth staining her feline teeth. The final parts of her change were her arms and legs. Alice's hips seemed to break and buckle slamming her to the ground there she wriggled in pain striking out with claws and fangs. Finally, after nearly five minutes of pure agony and her transformation from human to feline was complete. Panting and energy spent Alice stood and pushed open the door making her way to the front of the ship. She looked at each Team member, each with a different expression on his or her face.

Alice looked to M'gann, terror spread her eyes wide. Superboy had clenched fists, Robin looked content but by his heart rate he was trying not to break. Artemis and Aqualad looked as if their heads were about to pop off their shoulders. Kid Flash looked much like Robin only his face was staring back at the newly changed girl.

'_I tapped your mind.' _M'gann's voice echoed in Alice's head.

'_Yes, I know. I felt you there. But why?'_ Alice asked.

'_We wanted to know what it was like.'_ Aqualad was recovering himself but he still looked sick.

'_I'm sorry.'_ Alice spoke looking down at her paws. _'I didn't mean to cause any pain.'_

"I can't believe you go through that." Robin spoke.

'_That's why I never change from this form.'_

'_But changing from that to human form doesn't hurt?'_ Superboy asked.

Alice shook her head. _'Quite the opposite, I feel more comfortable in this form. More, alive.'_

"We need to get back to Batman, he'll be wondering where we are at." Robin was all business but Alice could sense there was a change in him. A small change but a change none the less.

"Here," M'gann created another chair, this time shaped like a tree branch on an angle. "It's okay if you use your claws, it won't hurt."

Alice climbed onto the trunk and looked out the window laying her head on her paws making sure not to fall asleep again


End file.
